


Playing Footsie

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-02
Updated: 2004-01-02
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Pretty much just what it says... Brian and Justin play footsie.  This is story #1 in a new collection of sex snippets called "This One Time... At Band Camp..."





	Playing Footsie

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Author's Notes: Just a sex scene snippet that I thought up but couldn't find a story for it to go in. I have a few of these so I decided to create a small collection of them. Keep in mind that I reserve the right to use them in a story at a later time...as they stand or with changes to fit the story. I named the collection "This one time...at band camp..." because I'm looking at these as unrelated little sex tales that you would tell your friends about at a later time just like that girl did in the movie American Pie.

* * *

Just like...there was this one time, we were lying on the couch, on opposites ends, playing footsies and watching CNN after we'd gotten out of the shower. We were both in our robes, not because of modesty but because it can get kind of chilly in the loft at night and well, you know what they say about things getting cold.

But we didn't have to worry about that this particular night.

We were each absentmindedly rubbing our feet against the other's legs while keeping our eyes locked on the TV. It was soothing and comforting like background music that plays in a doctor's office but you never really notice it until someone turns up the volume or turns it off. That's what Brian did...he turned the volume way up.

His foot climbed higher up my leg, which I didn't notice at first, but when his toes wiggled against my balls, the music blared in my ears. I turned to look at him. He was still watching the exclusive film footage of the latest earthquake in Turkey. I opened my legs wider to give him better access then turned back to the news. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smile. 

He dug his toes deeper against me making my eyes close, my breath hitch and my head roll back against the arm of the sofa. His foot slid against the cheeks of my ass and his big toe worked its way between them to find my hole. He pressed his toe against it and it twitched at the contact. He rubbed back and forth; driving me wild...I started writhing about.

My body was still semi-wet from the shower and the water was acting like a lubricant as his toe glided over my now aching hole. Every few passes over the opening, he would stop the movement and press in trying to get the tight knot of flesh to loosen and relax. It was working; I was very aroused and my whole body was tingling.

I reached for my cock and began stroking it. His toe pressed harder. I gasped. "Brian," I mewled, lifting my head and opening my eyes to look at him. He was looking back at me with lust in his deep-green eyes...he was in the same horny place that I was. My hand stilled on my cock as I tried to formulate the words to tell him what I wanted.

He beat me to it. "Don't stop," he said. "I want to watch you jerk yourself off." 

My head fell back and I moaned in frustration. THAT was definitely not what I wanted.

"Justin," he whispered in a stern quiet command. "Look at me." 

I did.

"Do it."

And my hand started stroking again. His toes brushed over my hole again and I gasped and closed my eyes.

"Open your eyes. Don't stop looking at me."

I wanted to whimper and cry out. Looking at him made me want him. It was so hard to pleasure myself while looking at him because it only reminded me that it wasn't his hand pulling on my dick. 

He started coaching me, telling me what to do. I trusted him to give me what I needed at some point so I followed every instruction as he gave them.

"Stroke it."

Of course I was already doing that.

"Squeeze the juices out. Taste it."

I pinched on the head of my cock and coaxed the pre-cum out of my slit. I wiped it on my finger and brought it to my mouth. I smeared it on my lips and then stuck my tongue out to lick it off. He was watching my mouth and as I licked my lips, he instinctively licked his. Shit. My dick twitched at the sight.

"Christ," he whispered. Then more firmly, "Keep stroking."

I did.

"Pinch your nipples."

With my free hand, I roamed my chest and hardened the nubs under my fingers. I grabbed one and pinched it between my thumb and index finger. I arched off the couch in ecstasy.

"Yeah, harder."

His voice was driving me wild and I couldn't wait for his instructions any longer, I needed more. My hands started moving to places that he hadn't mentioned yet. He instructed faster to keep up with me.

"Rub your chest."

"Rub your stomach."

"Play with your balls."

"Shit. Don't stop. Keep stroking your cock."

All the while, his toe was still caressing my asshole. I was so worked up and wanted him inside me so badly. I begged one more time. "Brian, please. Fuck me."

"No, I want to watch. Get off for me. You can do it." 

He wiggled his toe against me again. My eyes rolled back.

"Open. Stay with me. Come on, do it." His hands started stroking my legs.

I reopened my eyes with a new vigor, determined to get him inside me anyway I could. I waited for his toe to stop its rubbing and to press against me then I quickly planted my feet and scooted down on the couch just far enough and with just the right amount of force that his toe slid inside me.

"Christ, Justin!" he barked loudly but not loud enough to drown out my own screaming moans. It felt so good just to have something push into me. 

I stroked harder on my dick and pivoted my hips in the same rhythm. It pushed his toe in and out of me. The nerve endings throughout the outer ring were pulsating and sending a signal to my brain. "More, more. Faster, faster," the signals registered in my head. I narrowed my eyes and stared into his, pumping harder on my dick and fucking his toe with greater speed.

Finally, it was too much for him...he grabbed his own dick and started pumping it. Oh, how I wanted him in the game with me. "Fuck me Brian," I demanded through gritted teeth and I ground my ass against his foot, pushing his toe in as deep as it would go. I think at that very moment, I would have given anything to have his whole foot inside me. And I think he knew it.

"You want this?" he asked through his strained, clenched jaws. He lifted himself up with his one foot and with complete control over the one, he stuck to me over and over. I threw my head back and screamed, "YES!" Using my own feet for leverage, I met every thrust.

The small leaks of pre-cum from my slit were not enough to ease the friction of my rough tugs on my cock, so I released it, spit on my hand, then grabbed it again and tugged some more. "Oh god, Brian." I pinched on my left nipple, then my right. The sharp pain heightened my need. "Faster, harder," I demanded and he obliged with a loud growl.

He was jerking his cock as fast and as hard as I was. I could hear the slapping sounds echo through the loft as our hands worked on our dicks. I wanted to cum so bad, but I needed more. "Brian. More. Fuck. Oh. Deeper. Shit." I cried out in between each thrust. Then suddenly the toe was gone...

"NO!" I began to protest. I heard a grunt and a growl, the sound of spitting, then felt a shift on the couch. "Oh, fuck," I bellowed as his fingers slid into me and started fucking me; going deeper and spreading me wider then his toe was able to.

His foot that had been used before was now free and he pressed it against the back of my knee and pushed, lifting my one leg out of the way, exposing my hole and giving him a better view. My bent leg pressed against my chest, forcing the air out of my lungs and it was hard to breath. I was getting light headed, but I wanted more. The thoughts of harder and deeper and faster were still swimming in my brain.

He pushed his fingers all the way in, his knuckles bumping against my ass. "That's two, you want more?" he asked and increased the pressure.

I continued my assault on myself. I bucked against his hand, stroked on my dick, pinched on my nipples...I was almost there...just a little more... "Yes, more! Open me up!" I screamed. And he did with a third, stretching me further and making my hole's grip on his fingers tighter. The nerve endings exploded with delight from the feeling. "Oh fuck, Brian! More, more, more!" I begged him to make me fuller.

"Nope, that's all you get, no lube, remember? You gotta cum like this." He pushed his fingers deeper inside me and as his knuckles pushed and teased the sensitive spots on the outside, his middle finger reached for and found the sensitive spot on the inside. He stroked it and my back arched off the couch. "Come on, I want to see you cum." And with that command he pressed down on it and I began shooting. 

Stream after stream and scream after scream emitted from my body, shaking me with unfathomable convulsions and then my vision went black. It was like watching that screen saver on your computer with the black background and the shooting stars or like playing a game of asteroids. The stars shot out behind my eyes as the cum shot out from my balls. They raced by me with incredible speed...the harder I squeezed my eyes shut the more stars flew by. They exploded off in the distance. I was completely lost in another world.

I was instantly brought back to reality when Brian reached his own orgasm. "Fuck," he yelled and I felt his hand tighten and grip inside me. His thumb buried in my balls, his fingers pulling my hole forward. I panted and flexed my legs and squeezed on my softening cock. Oh god. His warm liquid splashed against my hand, my balls and my ass. 

His fingers began slipping in and out of me with ease. The thought that his just spent cum was now easing the way was very arousing and made me moan. I had forever dreamed of having his cum, all warm and sticky wet, dripping out of my ass. But since I'd just cum myself, I had entered that ultra sensitive state where every movement sends jolts of electrifying stimulations through your body in a wickedly painful ticklish way and I just couldn't take it. 

"No, no, no," I screeched and tried to back away. I think he misunderstood my slight panic, because the next thing he did, threatened to put an end to our little moment.

"Shit!" he grunted then yanked his fingers out of me so fast that it startled me. I hate that dull, shallow pain of the exit; it's by far the worst part. I sucked in a deep breath and squeezed my eyes tighter as my body adjusted to the loss and the emptiness. The blood was still pumping through me at high speed; I felt my gaping hole throb in sync with the beat of my pulsing arteries. 

"That was fucking amazing," I managed to say through heated breaths. I dropped my leg to expand my chest and get a better breath.

Brian brought me out of my euphoric afterglow when I felt him push my leg back up and he began wiping my ass off with the corner of my robe. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he mumbled to himself.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to put my leg back down. My heart's pounding started to ease up and my thoughts were becoming clearer.

"I got some in you."

I smiled. "I know. It felt great."

"I should have been more careful. Fuck!" He tossed the fabric of my robe aside and released my leg. He sat back and rubbed his hands briskly in his hair.

I didn't want our hot masturbation session turned into a big trauma so I sat up, wrapped my arms around his neck, pushed him down on the sofa onto his back and fell on top of him. "That was sooo fucking hot, Brian. All of it. Your toe in my ass, you fucking me with your fingers, jerking off while you watched me...AND...the warmth of your cum slipping inside me," I drawled against his ear. He shivered underneath me as my hot breath bathed his neck. I pulled back and covered his mouth with mine for a kiss. 

He kissed me back and we just lied there like that kissing, allowing our bodies to continue to calm and wiping away any thoughts of possible careless danger.

When I finally broke away, I gasped to fill my lungs with air. We smiled at each other.

"It was hot," Brian finally admitted, chuckling under his breath. 

I giggled with him. "You know I've always liked your feet. They're so beautiful and sexy, masculine and strong, and they're so long and sturdy. But now...I fucking LOVE YOUR FEET!" I screamed the last part up in the air like I was telling the whole world. 

Brian laughed out loud. "You're a sick and twisted little boy."

I sat up on my knees, grabbed my dick and waved all eight and a half inches in his face. "No, I'm not. I'm just a sexually active and horny BIG..." I searched for the right word and he arched his eyebrow waiting to see what I'd call myself. "...um young, studly man." Then I gave him my best smile, teeth and all. "Possibly with an emerging foot fetish..." I quickly added.

He laughed again and pushed me onto the floor as he got up. "Ow," I complained when I hit the cold hardwood. I quickly rolled partially to the side to rest on one cheek. My ass was starting to pay me back for its earlier abuse.

He didn't say anything, just continued to walk toward the bedroom. When he reached the steps, he took his robe off and threw it in my direction, teasing me with his naked form.

"Well, Mr. Sexually Active and horny, big, young, studly man with an emerging foot fetish...come and wave that eight inch dick in my face in here," he said seductively over his shoulder as he plopped down on the bed.

"Eight and a half," I mumbled to myself, then got up and ran to join him. I really was sexually active and definitely very horny...and more than willing to prove it.


End file.
